


Fated To Be

by beautifulstronglight



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gifset, sort of like a what if klaroline were fairies and soulmates thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulstronglight/pseuds/beautifulstronglight
Summary: Mythical Creatures AUCaroline Forbes, daughter of two of the most powerful Light Fairies in existence, just wants to celebrate her twenty first birthday on a nice beach on a pretty island. What she doesn't want is to feel eyes watching her from the moment she steps onto said pretty island.When she discovers the reason behind the weird looks it not only leads her to the Lord of the Dark Fairies, it also leads her to her Fated. The one person she is destined to be with.Trouble is, the Lord and her Fated? They're the same person.





	Fated To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/gifts).



                                                    

                                                    

                                                    

                                                    

 


End file.
